Maybe it's meant to be
by Civeng15
Summary: Edward just finished his 6th year of Med school, Bella is getting her Masters degree in Child psychology. When Bella's brother starts dating Edward's friend, their paths intersect. My first multi-chapter story, it won't be too long. I'll try to update as much as I can. Let me know what you think!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone, this is just someone I've been thinking about for a while. I'll try to update as much as I can. It won't be long, maybe 10 chapters. Hope you enjoy it :D**

**Disclaimer: I am no Stephanie Meyer. **

"EDWARD! We're going to be late". Alice sang. Annoying little minx.

"I'm here, stop yelling!" I said as I reached Alice who was standing at the door with her right hand on her hip and her left foot tapping on the floor. Yep she was not happy.

Today was the last day of finals. I'm in my 6th year of medical school; I kinda always wanted to be a doctor so I was really excited to start my internship this summer. It's not like I was unfamiliar with hospitals, my dad is a doctor and my family, well, owns the hospital where I'll do my internship, 'Soul and Body Hospital' of Boston. Our parents, Carlisle and Esme Cullen, come from wealthy families, like really wealthy families but they are so down to earth and humble; I remember how they used to ground us for even hinting that we were better than other kids.

My father is a heart surgeon, one of the best actually. He went against his father's wishes to follow his dream. Grandpa was a business man, he owned an insurance company 'Cullen for life' but when it became clear that neither my dad nor my uncle Eleazar were going to go into that field, grandpa sold 50% of his shares and retired. Dad has always been very supportive of us, he never suggested that I'd become a doctor, that was entirely my decision. Whenever I used to go to visit him at work, I would wear one of the white coats and take a stethoscope and start listening to anyone and anything available.

My mother Esme owns her own interior design company called 'Concepts of Beauty'. It wasn't big or anything, only known in Boston but it was her hobby and passion. My mom is a very creative person, she decorated our two houses all on her own and I can't imagine them looking anything else. All of her clients loved her work and recommended her to their friends. She would sometimes get jobs outside of the state of Massachusetts but she'd always refuse saying "I'd rather stay here, I don't want my work to take all of my time." Or something motherly like that. Her mother was very selfish. She never showed her any affection and was always busy with work. Fortunately my mom turned out to be the complete opposite. She is the most caring person I know, she always puts the well being of others before her own and she always seems to know when I'm feeling down. It's like a sixth sense.

Both of our parents went to Harvard, that's where they met actually. This was part of the reason why I decided to attend Harvard school of medicine; I thought perhaps I'd get lucky and meet the girl of my dreams there. It's not like I didn't date anyone but It never felt right.

Alice on the other hand was a ball of energy! She chose to attend Boston Architectural College. Although she is 2 years younger than me, she is always bossing me around, especially ever since she started dating my best friend Jasper who is probably waiting for me at HMS. They've been dating for 2 years now and I have no idea how! Jasper is the opposite of Alice. He's calm, patient and quiet. I am really starting to believe that opposites attract! She's majoring in Interior design, just like mom, the apple doesn't fall far from the tree in our family.

I dropped Alice at her college and wished her luck in her finals. This was our last days of finals, Finally! Alice has a presentation at the end of the week and some kind of history test today. Jasper was going to pick her up after our exam ends.

I arrived at HMS and headed towards the exam room, most of my classmates were already there doing some last minute revision. I spotted Jasper standing next to the window, no one was allowed into the room yet so I had to push my way towards him. Everyone seemed so agitated and worried which only led to me getting nervous. I never get nervous before an exam, I'm not being cocky or anything it's just that, well, I know I'm smart, at least in this field so why worry?!

As soon as I approached Jasper, he said "Will you be joining us after the exam?"

When I didn't answer he put a hand on my shoulder "Hey, are you okay man?"

"Yeah yeah I'm just not feeling well. I'll just do the exam and head home. I miss sleeping "I joked.

At that moment professor douchebag, as I liked to call him, opened the door and told us to "Get In". He's very nice as you can imagine and he particularly hates me because my father totally destroyed his ass in college. Apparently there was some sort of competition between them and dad went on to become a successful doctor while he was stuck teaching others how to become doctors. I'm just glad that this course will soon be over (In 3 hours to be exact) and I will hopefully never see him again!

Jasper and I took 2 seats next to each other, but apparently professor DOUCHEBAG had other plans.

" can you please come and sit in the front" I looked at Jasper who was smirking.  
"Of course professor." Fucker, what the hell did he think we would do?!

3 fucking long hours later, Jasper and I were walking towards our cars when his cell phone rang.

"Hey baby….. Yeah we just finished….. It was good what about you?"

I could hear my sister rambling about her exam but I just didn't have the energy to listen, I'm sure she did well; she's a freaking genius when it comes to that stuff.

"Uh huh, yeah sure I'm in… wait let me ask him "  
"hey dude, do you want to go to Marbles club tonight"

"Sure why not" I said as I headed towards my car, then I shouted towards him "Hey Jasper, tell my sister to keep her getting dressed party quiet. I need my sleep if I'm gonna make it through the night"

I heard his laugh as I closed the door to my silver Volvo. I did not particularly love this car but my parents insisted on my driving a safe car to college. Till this day, I don't understand why. I had another car, an Audi A5, I fucking love Audis! Maybe I'll take it out tonight. I had a feeling that Marbles will be interesting tonight. Alice is rubbing on me with all of her feelings and intuitions.

God! I need to sleep. As soon as I reached home, I went straight to my room, laid on my bed and fell into a peaceful sleep.

"Wake up sleepy head" Suddenly my head hit the mattress and my pillow was now on my head instead of beneath it.  
"Come on Edward, we're leaving in an hour and you need a shower, Rose is coming and she's bringing her new guy and his sister."

"Alice stop moving! What are you looking for anyways" I said as I rubbed my face.  
She huffed and left the room. Sometimes I really don't understand my sister.

I took my shower, got dressed in my blue jeans and a navy polo, tried to tame my hair but as usual it just stayed a mess. I like my hair; it has its own life.

It was now 9:30 pm, I was sitting in the living room watching some tv, mom and dad had already left for some dinner with the hospital staff, I would have gone but it's Saturday night and I just finished my finals so I believe I deserve a drink or two… or 20.  
My cell phone rang.  
"Hey Jasper, what's up?" I could hear music in the background; apparently they're already at marbles.

"What's taking you guys so long? Bring my woman and come already" I had to keep my phone an arm length away because he was shouting.

"Yeah well YOUR woman is still getting ready!"  
"I'm done, jeez stop complaining" Alice said as she walked down the stairs. She was wearing a black dress.

"We're on our way Jasper, bye."

We got into my Black Audi A5, the engine roared and I savored it. God, I loved the sound of this car.

"So, have you met Rose's new guy and his sister?" I asked Alice.

She was flipping through the stations trying to find some decent music. 'Give me everything tonight' started playing. Not my favorite kind of song but it had a good beat.  
"No but Rose seems really into him, today when she joined us for coffee she actually BLUSHED when I asked her about him! Rosalie Hale never blushes. And she said that his sister is very pretty." Alice looked at my sideways with a smirk on her face. Were they really trying to set us up? Do people still do that?!

"Look Alice, if you three are trying to set us up, I'm heading back home. We're all adults here."  
"Chill Edward, I think she has a boyfriend or something."

The rest of the ride was spent listening to the radio. We reached Marbles; I gave my baby to the valet with a good 10 second glare to make sure he understood that I will hunt him down if anything happens to my car. The music could be heard from outside. I spotted Jasper standing next to a big brown haired guy next to a table, I hope they weren't fighting cause even if I teamed up with Jasper we wouldn't be able to take him down. Alice went to Jasper and hugged him from behind, even with her 6 inches heels she barely reached his chin.

"Hey baby" Jasper said as he leaned in and gave her a quick kiss. I know she's my little sister and all but I know how much Jasper loves her so I don't actually mind the PDA sometimes, though I have told them to keep it at minimum when I'm around. Jasper and I exchanged a quick "hey man" and then he started introducing us. "Alice, Edward this is Emmett, Rose and Bella are getting drinks."

"Nice to meet you Emmett" I said shaking his hand "Alice I'm gonna go get a drink, what do you want?"

"I'll take a beer for now, it's about time we met you Emmett, I've heard a lot about you" I heard her saying as I made my way towards the bar. On the way I saw Rose with 2 beers in each hand, I bent down and gave a kiss on the cheek "Hey Rose"

"Edward! It's about time you guys got here. Hey can you help Bella with the rest of the drinks, she's by the bar. Brown haired girl with a black mid thigh skirt and a red tank top"

"Yeah sure no worries."

Rosalie, aka Rose, is like my older sister, she went through a lot in her life but she is full of life and fearless. She's 26 years old and she's a graphic designer. That's how she met Emmett I think, he hired her to do his business cards and they hit it off instantly, so I've heard from Alice. She doesn't want to work for a company so she works freelance and because she's good at what she does, she gets a lot of work.

I made my way towards the bar looking for Bella. I spotted a girl in a red tank top talking to the bartender; she had her back to me. Her brown hair was half up showing a bit of her neck. I went to stand by her at the bar and heard her saying to the bartender "Ben stop wasting my time and get me those drinks! Emmett probably already downed my beer so get me another one also."

Ben joked "Bella you can't walk without falling when sober so maybe it's better that Emmett drinks your beer." Bella simply rolled her eyes and gave the 'talk to the hand' gesture while laughing. Her laugh sounded very beautiful. What the hell am I talking about? I shook my head to clear my thoughts.  
Her face was still hidden from me so I decided to speak up "Sorry, are you Bella?"

When she turned, I was rendered speechless. I think my mouth was hanging open. She had the most beautiful brown eyes, the cutest nose and the most kissable lips and her body! She wasn't skinny or anything; she had the perfect amount of flesh in all the right places. Alice said she was pretty but that just doesn't do her any justice. I mean, fuck, she's hot, beautiful, sexy, and pretty and I haven't even officially met her! The world just stopped, or it could have been that we were both staring at each other with neither of us saying a word. But finally I was shaken out of my gawking when someone bumped into my shoulder.

"Um, I'm Edward, Jasper's friend. Rose told me to help you out with the drinks" I had put my left hand in my front pocket and was doing gestures with my right hand. What the hell is happening, why am I suddenly nervous?! I mean I was good looking guy; I have green eyes, bronze untamable hair. I was often referred to as hot, not that I'm bragging, I mean I did have a nice body, I worked out regularly and if I wanted I could get a lot of women but my father taught me to be a gentleman not a player.

"Oh hi!" she smiled while brushing a strand of her hair behind her ear. Damn I want to be the one doing that. "it's nice to meet you, umm… have you ordered any drinks yet?" she bit her lower lip. Fuck she BIT her lower lip! How is this girl that I have known for less than 5 minutes affecting me so much!

"No I was on my way to do that when I saw Rose." I ran my hand through my hair and looked over her head towards the bartender. I was about to call him but Bella beat me to it "Hey Ben! Come get my friend here some booze."  
"What can I get you man?" Ben said as he was pouring 6 tequila shots, probably Bella's.  
"I'll have 2 beers and one of those." Ben handed me one of the shots he just poured and I downed it instantly. I needed to loosen up a bit and stop making a fool of myself in front of Bella. Speaking of her, she was looking at me with a smirk on her face "What?!" I asked.

She shook her head smiling "In a hurry to get drunk are we?"  
"No. I'm just loosening up a bit"

She was about to say something when Ben pushed a tray with all of drinks on it, I paid for them all even though Bella burned a hole in my head from staring, I just thanked Ben and started walking toward our table. When I noticed Bella wasn't next to me, I looked back. She was standing there with her arms crossed still glaring at me so I gave her my most dazzling smile and told her "Well, are you coming or not?" She huffed and walked past me toward the others. I don't understand why she's mad or whatever, I always pay for the drinks, it's not a big deal.

We made it back, Rose introduced Bella to Alice who went straight for the hug, surprising the shit out of Bella.  
As I put the tray on the table everyone took a shot. Alice was the first to make a toast "Here's to new friendships!"

"Hear hear" said Jasper.

"Cheers" I said as we all hit our glasses and drowned the drinks.

Emmett who apparently did drink Bella's beer, reached out to take one of three remaining but Bella slapped his hand away.

"The fuck Emmett! You already took my other beer, this is mine. Go get your own." With that she grabbed the beer and started drinking. We all chuckled because Emmett had a kind of hurt puppy look on his face. They were having a showdown while she was drinking the beer. She drank the whole thing, put the glass down and smiled innocently at Emmett.  
"Aren't you too young to drink?"Asked Emmett.

"Wow Bro, way to show people how much you know about your sister. I'm 22 by the way."  
So she's 22, suitable age for me to date her. Wait what?!

Rose finally interfered and took Emmett by the hand and started pulling him towards the dance floor "Come on baby dance with me."

"So Bella, Rose told me you go to Boston University? That's where she met you and Emmett right?"  
"Um yeah, I'm currently getting my masters in child psychology." She nodded.

"Really? Why in child psychology?" I asked interested. I was truly surprised by her choice of career.  
"A child's mind is the most fascinating thing ever; it's during that period of our lives that we acquire most of our habits, abilities and talents. It's nice to be able to tell the talent of a child and guide him so he can be the best version of himself." I could tell by the way she was talking and gesturing that she was really passionate about this subject and I admired her more for it. My beer was almost over so I excused myself and I made my way towards the bar. Ben was busy serving another customer so I just asked the guy available to get me 6 beers. Even though Emmett and Rose were dancing, I'm pretty sure they'd want a drink soon. I took the tray of beers and went back. Bella was the only one left there  
I slid her a beer. She bit her lower lip and looked at me with the most piercing eyes "Are you trying to get me drunk?" I just stared at her shocked until she started laughing.  
"Relax Edward, I'm just kidding. Thanks for the beer." I sat across from her and took a beer.  
"Cheers" she said lifting the beer in the air and then drinking some of it. I mimicked her gesture with a nod.

"Where's Alice and Jasper?"

"They went to dance." I followed her eyes to see my sister grinding against Jasper.  
"Oh my God, I've been scarred to life. I really did not have to see that" I looked away.  
Bella's laugh could be heard above the music. She had her head pushed back and was laughing at my obvious discomfort because of my sister and her boyfriend's not so subtle grinding.

"Yeah yeah laugh all you want" Bella noticing my discomfort slowly stopped laughing.

"So what about you Dr. Edward, what kind of a doctor will you be?" she asked pointing her beer towards me. Was she teasing me? Because the way she said Dr. Edward and the tone she used to ask that question had me squirming in my seat.

"Well, I have to do my internship this summer and then I'll decide but I will probably choose pediatrics surgery. In my opinion they are just too young to die or to be sick and I want to do my best to make sure that they get the chance to live life fully."

"You heal their bodies and I'll heal their minds" She said smiling the most beautiful smile I've ever seen.

"Yeah, we'd make a good team" I stared into the depth of her brown eyes and they kept pulling me in.

"Yes we would" she had a glint in her eyes that made the hair on my neck stand up.

Unfortunately Emmett chose that moment to come and scream "Beeeeeeeeeeer !"  
Bella just shook her head and stood up looking at me and said" Come on let's dance."  
Even though I knew dancing with her would make things more complicated to me because I'm really attracted to her and she obviously has a boyfriend, I could not for the life of me say no to her.

I followed her to the dance floor looking at her ass as she swayed to the beat. I can't remember what song was on because I was enamored with her swaying body and her amazing eyes to care about anything else. She took my hand and stared twirling herself, I took a chance and put both of my hands on her hips and pulled her to me. She looked up at me and put her arms around my neck and at some point she started playing with the hair at the base of my neck making me a lost cause for a minute or two. Then she turned and started grinding her ass on my thigh. Fuck I was turned on! I put my hands on her hips making sure she didn't get close to my, err, problem. I didn't want to scare her off. The way she moved was breathtaking, she still had her hands around my neck and she pushed my head towards her almost as if she was telling me to kiss her neck.

"Fuck!" I whispered when I became surrounded by her smell.  
The sound of my voice apparently snapped her out of whatever was happening. She straightened up and excused herself to go use the bathroom. I was left there in the middle of the dance floor looking at her retreating figure. When she became out of sight I went back to our table. Everyone was there, well except for Bella.

Everyone was chatting away; I just kept an eye on the bathroom door waiting for Bella to return. Apparently, Emmett was in his last year of business, he also has a degree in physical education and he's opening up a new gym with boxing lessons to whoever wants. He was a really nice and funny guy. Plus he and Rosalie were perfect for each other. He's all easy going and fun and she needs that in her life. She's been through a lot and she deserves happiness. He seemed to really care for her and that is the only thing that matters.

Bella remained relatively quite when she got back from the bathroom. She wouldn't look me in the eye, I think she was avoiding me. She would speak to Alice and Rosalie but no more than a sentence or two.

At some point of the night, when the songs slowed down, we decided to have a brother-sister dance. Guess who came up with that idea… Yup Alice.

While I was dancing with Alice, I saw Bella and Emmett talking while dancing and well, she seemed annoyed and pissed. Suddenly she looked my way and saw me looking. We stared into each other's eyes, hers glinting with so many things that I became completely lost and looked away. Alice, who apparently saw the showdown, said accusingly "What did you do to Bella?"

"What?! I didn't do anything, we were dancing and all of a sudden she just straightens up and says she has to go to the bathroom." I replied quite shocked with her question. Could she have felt my arousal? Shit this is bad.

"Uh huh, you're wishing she didn't have a boyfriend aren't you?" Alice smirked.  
Sometimes I really believed my sister could read my mind. "She is perfect for you, you know. "

"Oh really Alice, what makes you so sure?"

"I just know. It's a feeling I have."  
After that we continued dancing in quite, me lost in thought and Alice looking at me with a smile on her face like she knew exactly what I was thinking of.

After about 5 rounds of beer and 4 rounds of shots we all decided to call it a night. Alice exchanged numbers with Bella, promising to call her for a shopping day.

While Alice was saying goodnight to Jasper and Emmett was sucking on Rose's face, Bella and I just stood there in awkward silence.

When I saw the valet bringing my car I finally found the courage to just blurt out "It was nice meeting you Bella and I'm sorry if I did anything out of the line while we were dancing. It wasn't in my intentions." And I almost ran towards my car tipping the valet and getting into the car.

Fuck, why the hell did I run away like that?! I'm pretty sure she thinks I'm a stupid fuck right now.

"Are you okay Edward?" Alice finally got into the car and I couldn't find the gas pedal soon enough.

"Yeah I'm good, I just want to sleep and clear my head."  
Alice looked at me sideways and I knew she was about to say something really deep or some kind of a good advice but I wasn't in the mood for any of that so I cut her off before she even started.

"Look Alice, whatever you want to say can you please save it for tomorrow? I've reached my limit for today."

It was 2 o'clock in the morning when we got back to our house. Mom and dad were asleep. I headed straight to my room, put on a sweatpants and when to bed. As I lay there, one face kept crossing my mind, Bella's. I knew at that moment that my life will never be the same.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, I got caught up with my studies. Hope you like this chapter and don't forget to review!**

I woke up at 10 o'clock on Sunday morning, went to the bathroom then headed downstairs to the kitchen. Our house was a duplex, the first floor had the kitchen, dining room, living room, my dad's office and a bathroom and my personal favorite room in the whole house, the library. Even though dad had all his medical books in his office the walls of the library were almost full with books and paintings. My biggest joy stood in the middle of the library, my personal sanctuary, my piano. The second floor was where all the bedrooms were and my mom's working place; each room has its own bathroom which is great because Alice takes ages to get ready. The basement was our hang out room. Whenever we had friends over, we would stay there. We had pool table, a poker table, a bar, a huge LCD TV with our own DVD collection as well as a sound system with a CD collection.  
I went to the kitchen, got my coffee then headed to the basement. Mom and dad were there with Alice.

"Morning dear" mom said, she was sitting next to dad on one side of the L-shaped sofa while Alice lay on the other side.

I took my place on the beanbag across form Alice "Good morning, how was your dinner last night?"

"It went well; we raised some money for our cancer research department and I got to dance with your mother. Dr Gerandy asked about you, he's very excited to have you at the hospital this summer. I think he's planning on retiring soon and he wants to teach you all of his secrets" Dad chuckled.

Dr Gerandy was like a grandfather to me, when I was a child and would go the hospital he would always take me with him to do rounds and give me chocolate and candy. He was the attending pediatric surgeon; his work and kindness encouraged me further to become a pediatric surgeon.

I smiled "Will I have time to work with him? I really want to focus mainly on pediatrics surgery."  
"Son, you have to have a taste of everything at the beginning, you never know when you'd need to do a heart surgery, head surgery or any other kind of surgery. You are still starting; you have the rest of your career to do what you want."

I just nodded sipping my coffee. I knew that I had to practice all kind of surgery but I didn't particularly like most of the Chiefs there. Dad was the Chief of surgery, I probably won't do any surgery with him, some people were just looking for reasons to make dad lose some credibility. Dr Clapp, the Chief of Trauma surgery is cool. Dr Burke is the Chief of Cardiothoracic Surgery, he's a cocky prick. The Chief of Neurosurgery, Dr Robbins, is seriously crazy. She keeps hitting on me whenever I'm around. I can't even imagine spending time with her but to be fair she truly is one of the best Neurosurgeons in the country. The Chief of OB/GYN and Neonatal Surgery on the other hand was a complete different story. Dr Carmen Denali is my uncle Eleazer's wife. She's one of the sweetest doctors there, she took the time to show me all around the hospital, discussing all my options with me and answering most of my never ending questions.

The word 'Bella' brought me out of my inner thoughts, apparently mom had asked how our night went and Alice was filling her in on Bella and Emmett. My parents regarded Rose and Jasper as their own since the Hale's lived in texas, Rosalie and Jasper were here on their own. Mom treated them the same way she treated us, the only difference was that they lived in a different house. Therefore they were very interested in knowing if Rose's new man was worthy of her. They'll probably want to meet him soon, poor Emmett.

"… At first Emmett appears to be scary and just huge" I chuckled at Alice's description "but once you get to know him he's actually the sweetest guy. He really seems to care for Rose, hanging on her every word… oh and Edward did you see how he looked at her? I swear I'd say he's in love with her already! They are soooooo cute together!" Alice all but fainted. I rolled my eyes at her

"Yeah he really is good to her; at least he was last night." I pointed out.

Mom with a concerned look on her face said "You should invite them over sometimes, we can have a barbecue."

"Sure mom, I'll run it by Rose and whenever she's ready to introduce him to you guys we'll let you know." Alice, I'm sure, is more excited to have this barbecue that mom.  
"And what about his sister, Bella?" Mom asked.

Needless to say, I glared at Alice to make sure she understands to keep it short and simple about Bella.

"Well she's getting her masters in Child psychology from Boston University. She's really nice and she very much like Emmett. She's my age I think" Alice looked at me for confirmation which I did by nodding. "And we're going shopping next weekend. We'll probably be great friends." Alice's grin extended from ear to ear. Maybe if they become besties then Bella will spend a lot of time here, this could be a great thing.

Shortly after that dad got called into the hospital and mom started working on lunch. She loved cooking almost as much as she loved her job. Our kitchen is fully stocked with pans that I didn't even know existed before mom bought them. Alice went to the garden to call Jasper and invite him and Rose for lunch so I decided to head to the library and play some piano.

I sat on the bench, my fingers barely touching the piano keys; I was at loss for songs to play. None of the classical songs seemed to express what I'm feeling. I decided to play Claire de lune by Debussy who was one of my favorite composers. This piece always seemed to calm me down. As I played the final note, my fingers started playing a new melody, one that is foreign to me but seemed so very familiar. It started with a few shy notes, which slowly gained more confidence and started following each other in a rhythm of joy and sweetness until they reached a dangerous turn and started fighting which led to a sad ending signaling the end of the calm mood Claire de lune had put me in. when I couldn't get rid of it I decided to put it down on paper. I kept on playing it till it felt perfect. I hadn't felt like composing anything ever since Tanya cheated me. I was sitting staring at my own fingers when mom entered the library to tell me lunch is ready. I hadn't realized that I've been there for over 2 hours.

Dad and Alice were sitting at the table waiting for us. As mom took her place across from dad and me across from Alice dad asked "So what's your plans for today?"

Alice replied while passing him the salad "Jasper and Rose are coming over in a bit, Rose probably wants to know our opinion on Emmett."

"Edward what was that piece you were playing? I haven't heard it before." Mom asked as she stood up to cut the lasagna.

"Um, I was just fooling around, it's no big deal." I poked at my salad and took a sip from my coke.

I didn't escape my notice the look mom and Alice shared and how mom slowly shook her head to Alice as if saying 'no don't push him' and I really appreciate her for it because Alice can be very persistent when she wants to and I was not ready for her questions. The rest of lunch was full of small talk and easy topics, with Alice talking about her upcoming graduation and looking for the perfect dress and everything. She worked hard to graduate in only 4 years; she was very excited to start working officially with mom.

After lunch, we hung out in the basement watching TV. Then around 4 o'clock Jasper and Rose came over, my parents stayed with us a bit then excused themselves saying that they'll go visit my uncle and his family.

As soon as the basement door closed Rose turned to us "Okay so what did you think of Emmett?"

"I like him!" Alice said excitedly "he looks at you like you're his personal treasure. If he makes you feel happy then go for it…. Ouh! We can double date" she started clapping.

Rose smiled at Alice's excitement and went to hug her. Jasper joined in on the hug and gave Alice a kiss on the forehead, I guess he approves as well. All three of them now looked at me expectantly  
The four of us were like siblings and I'm sure Rose valued our opinion as much as Jasper's just like I valued their opinion as much as Alice's. But I'm very protective of Rose; I was the one who found her the day of that incident. I'll never forget the image of her lying in her own pool of blood. This is why I'm a bit hesitant in directly accepting Emmett, I made that mistake once with the asshole Royce, I won't make it again. But since Jasper, who has met Emmett more times than me, approves then I will. Besides I really like the guy, he's fun to be around.

"He's okay I guess, he'd make a fun addition to our gang" I smiled at her.

Rose came over to give a hug "Thank you, he makes me feel safe." Then she looked me in the eyes "Don't worry." I simply nodded.

On her way back to take her seat Rose turned and pointed a finger at me "Oh, What did you say to Bella outside of the club?" she looked at me accusingly. I was looking at her confused when Alice added

"Yeah, I've been meaning to ask you that, you left the poor girl speechless and looking confused as hell"

Great they were both looking at me accusingly now. I looked at Jasper who was looking apologetically from his place next to Alice.

"Nothing!" I said defensively but they both kept staring at me. Shit I won't last long under their stares. I heard Jasper chuckle. I glared at him which only made him chuckle more. Fucker, I'd like to see him under these two's stares.

"I just told her it was nice meeting her…." And I added in a low voice "and I might have apologized for getting a boner when we danced" the ceiling suddenly felt interesting.

Jasper snorted while Alice and Rose tried to hide their amusement but failed miserably when Alice's laughter rang in the basement "you … got… a boner … Hahahaha" Alice was now laying on the couch laughing hysterically.

"It's not that funny Alice" I glared at her which only made her laugh more. Jasper was looking at me sympathetically while Rose was chuckling.

"Have you seen her?!" I threw my hands in the air exasperatedly "If she was grinding on you on the dance floor, I assure you that you'll be aroused as well. Besides I'm not sure if she felt it or not. I only apologized for getting out of the line on the dance floor. And for the record, she's the one who started grinding and bringing my head to her neck to kiss her."

"You kissed her neck?!"Alice screamed.

"What? No! I was going to, but that's when she stopped and went to the bathroom." I felt disappointment wash over me; I really wanted to taste her.

"I told you sooo" Alice chanted.

"Shut up Alice"

"What did you tell him" Rose and Jasper spoke at the same time.

"Just that he and Bella were perfect for each other and that he wished she didn't have a boyfriend." Alice said smugly.

"You barely know her Alice, stop making assumptions." I whined.

"We can triple date!" Jasper chuckled at that. Funny guy.

After that I decided to ignore Alice and her yapping about Bella and me and the triple dates we will all go on. Rose came and sat next to me on the beanbag.

"Hey, don't worry about it. Bella is not the kind of girl to get offended of things like that. She probably left you on the dance floor because she remembered her dumb boyfriend" Rose rolled her eyes. I looked at her questioningly but she just shook her head "He's not the brightest fish in the pond, I don't understand why she's with him and neither does Emmett. On the few occasions that I've seen him, I wanted to simply punch him but Bella always covers for him."

Rose stood up then "Okay guys, I have to go help Emmett at the gym, we still have some work to do. Putting equipments and organizing the place." She went to get her bag.

"Do you need any help?" Alice asked, "We've got nothing to do and it'll be kind of boring to stay here with Edward mad at me" She looked at me with sad eyes. What an actress!

"Yeah right Alice! Like you care." I rolled my eyes at her, "But really Rose, if you need us we'll come and help."

"Yeah we'd appreciate it. You'll get to know Emmett a bit more as well." Rose smiled.

"Okay, just give me a sec to change clothes" I don't think a jeans and a shirt are appropriate to lift things and whatever we'll be doing there. So I put on some shorts, a t-shirt and my running shoes.

When I got back downstairs I noticed for the first time that Jasper was also wearing a short and a t-shirt. We all piled up into Jasper's car and headed towards Emmett's gym. It was relatively 10 minutes away from our house; I think I'll probably join once it's ready. I need to work out again, I haven't done any sort of sports for over 2 months.

As we got out of the car, I heard Alice ask Rosalie "Is Bella here?" to which Rosalie shrugged.

"Emmett! I brought reinforcements" Rose yelled as we entered the old big building. It's clear that a lot of work was done here. The walls were painted white with nothing on them yet, only some lights here and there. The floor is grey and full of boxes. We had a lot of work to do.

Emmett popped his head from behind a door, I'm guessing that'll be his office.

"Hey guys! I see you have come prepared" Emmett looked at Jasper and me. He came and gave Rose a quick kiss.

"Emmett, what do you have in mind for the wall?" Alice asked, she had her 'I'm all business' voice.

"I was gonna put some TV all around" Emmett shrugged.

"yeaaaaaaaah" Alice turned to Emmett unleashing her puppy eyes on him. "Do you mind if I make some changes?" Jasper and I were fighting hard to keep our laughs at bay. Emmett, who is 3 times bigger than Alice, was rendered speechless by the latter. The poor guy looked at Rose for help but she shrugged chuckling. She knew well that when Alice wants something, Alice will get it.

"Err, yeah whatever you want Alice, but please stay in budget" Emmett rubbed the back of his neck.

"Oh don't worry about that! It'll be a gift from me!" Alice clapped jumping to give Emmett a hug. She was like a small child on Christmas morning.

"Alice, I can't accept that. This is my gym and I'll pay" Emmett said to no one as Alice ran to the middle of the gym and started planning a 'gym makeover'.

"You still have a lot to learn about Alice." Jasper patted Emmett's shoulder as he headed toward his girlfriend.

"Emmett! Stop sucking on Rose's face and come help me!" someone yelled from the office interrupting Rose and Emmett's make out session.

"Oh shit! I'm coming Bella!" Emmett yelled "Edward do you mind helping me out in the back?"He turned to me. I nodded and started following him. We found Bella hunched over a box searching its content for something

"Emmett where the hell did you put the signed jersey" Bella huffed turning around that's when she spotted me "Oh, hey Edward" she smiled timidly. She couldn't be mad at me if she smiled, right?

"Hey, you need any help with these boxes?"

Emmett shouted from somewhere between the boxes "Aha! Here you go little sis" he handed her a framed giants jersey.

"Now, Edward why don't you help Bella here and put the office together and everything and I'll see what kind of destruction Alice is planning in there." He pointed towards the gym.

"What do you mean?" smiled Bella. God she has a beautiful smile. I gave myself an internal slap and stopped staring.

"Alice loves makeovers and she has made it her job to decorate your brother's gym." I shrugged

"She's an interior designer you know and don't worry Emmett I'll keep an eye on her to make sure she doesn't go overboard." I assured Emmett who looked a bit scared. I don't blame him, I mean he barely knows Alice and she has taken over his work place.

"Honestly man, I know Alice, I promise you'll love it once it's done."

"Edward, I'm not letting her pay for the renovations. Make sure to tell her that." He said going out of the door.

"Why don't you tell her yourself?" I shouted after him.

He popped his head inside to room and whispered-screamed "Because she scares the shit out of me!"

Bella and I erupted in laughter. "Fuck you! Like you aren't scared of her as well." He accused.

"I've had years to get used to it" I shrugged.

After Emmett left, Bella and I stood in an awkward silence for a minute then I said "Okay, where do we start?" I looked at her raising my eyebrows.

"You take this", she handed me a driller, "And drill a hole in that wall to hang the jersey." she pointed to the left wall.

"I'm gonna connect the phone and change the light bulbs." She ordered.

"Yes Sir!"I joked saluting her and earning a chuckle from her.

Maybe, just maybe we can put whatever happened last night behind us and become friends.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! First of all THANK YOU for the reviews :D this chapter will be in Bella's POV, I wasn't sure if I'll be doing a BPOV but I'll give it a shot in this chapter and you guys let me know if I should do it again. Sorry it took me so long, I went back and forth with Jacob's character. Enjoy and Review! **

2 hours in, Edward and I had finished the preliminary works in the office. We had hung all the decoration on the walls, despite Alice's objections claiming she wants to decorate the office but Emmett put down his foot on the decorations of his office.

We were all taking a break while we waited for the U-haul truck to come and deliver the office furniture and the gym equipment.

Everyone was sitting in the middle of the large gym area deciding what to order for lunch when my phone buzzed. It was text from my boyfriend Jake, although I'm no longer sure about the boyfriend title with the events of recent days.

It's been a hectic week, I finally finished the first year of school for my master's degree, I chose to do it in two years in order to work, tuition won't pay itself. Then two days ago, Jake and I got into a really bad fight. Rose's been wanting to introduce Emmett to her friends for ages but since everyone was busy with finals, the closest possible date was last night and we all decided it would be a chance to celebrate the end of the year and Emmett's new gym. I'd told Jake several times about last night's outing and he'd agreed to go especially since it's been over a month since the last time we went out, every single time he's either tired or suddenly make better plans with his friends to watch an old game of football or play video games. And unsurprisingly, this time wasn't any different.

On Friday night, Jake gets a call from his friend Paul, telling him that 'the gang' is heading up for a camping trip for the weekend and just like that Jacob Black forgot our plans for Saturday night and that we'll be helping my brother setting up the equipment on Sunday. I had reached my limit with his actions and I told him if he left for the camping trip then we should just end it since we both want different things and I hadn't heard from him since then.

I opened his text:

_Bella babe, I'm heading back tonight and I want to talk to you. I know we can make this work hun, you know I love you. Call me… please _

I locked my phone and threw it next to me on the floor huffing in the process. I know Jake loves me and I love him but maybe we're better off as friends. Things haven't been working out for a while and we'd always been good friends until he asked me out and I said yes.

"Everything okay?" Edward's voice brought me back from my thoughts.

Edward… the green eyed masterpiece currently sitting to my left looking at my with a worried piercing look, igniting my cheeks and making me feel on fire. I wouldn't admit it out loud, but he's pulling me further away from Jake in the few hours that I've been around him.

"Yeah, I'm okay" I replied

"If you ever want to talk about it, I'm here" he offered with a small smile.

I gave a slight nod and took the menu from Rose who was sitting to my right, apparently we're ordering Chinese. I told Rose what I wanted and excused myself; I needed to get some air. I felt Edward watching me walk away and I had to fight the urge to invite him to tag along.

I can't really explain how he makes me feel. I mean he's obviously gorgeous with that untamed bronze hair and his perfect nose and a smile capable of melting icebergs if it so demanded. And let's not start talking about his charm and incredibly sexy body, I'm 100% sure all girls in that club (apart from Alice and Rose) were eyeing his exquisite behind. I will forever be grateful to whoever created squats.

And then when we danced together, he lit my body like a flame. I couldn't help myself, I started to grind on him and then I felt his hands on my waist and I just let go. I forgot about everyone else around us, about Jake, about my brother being 5 meters away from me. I forgot about everything expect the feeling of Edward behind me, holding me and swaying with me to the beat of the song. When I reached back to bring his head closer to me, I had lost all sense and all of sudden he brought me back from my trance with a single word.

"Fuck" I heard him whisper.

Just like that, everything and everyone I'd forgotten about mere seconds ago, came back in a rush. So I fled to the bathroom to regain some control.

I sighed as I went outside and sat on the steps in front of the building. Cars were passing, people going through their normal Sunday routines, oblivious to my inner turmoil. I should probably reply to Jake but I don't think I have enough energy to deal with our relationship today.

As I sat there lost in my thoughts, I heard the door open behind me. Few seconds later, Rose was sitting on the steps next to me.

"Earth to Bella" she nudged my shoulder with hers.

"Sorry… I was just thinking" her blue eyes looked at me, urging me to continue "…about Jacob"

"Ah, yes I've been meaning to ask, where is prince charming?" no one could've missed the sarcasm in her tone. Rose was not one to hide her feelings, especially her distaste of Jacob Black. In her defense, Jake wasn't that much nicer to her either. In the little time I'd known Rosalie Hale, I came to trust her like a sister. There was no messing around with Rose and if she ever took you under her wing then she'd do everything in her power to protect you, even if that meant dropping hints about your boyfriend of 2 years. I knew it was all done from the goodness of her heart but sometimes their fights and insults became too much to handle.

I was not exactly in the best mood for Rose to insult Jake so I just sighed saying "Rose…"

"okay" she held her hands up "talk to me Bella"

So I told her about Jake's camping trip and how he always blows me off for something more convenient to him. And how this past week had been stressful and he wasn't the least bit supportive and he completely forgot that he's supposed to be helping Emmett and I in setting up the gym.

"… If you hadn't shown up with Jasper, Alice and Edward, I'm not sure how long it would've taken me and Emmett to set things up" I paused, taking a deep breath to help me say out loud what I've been thinking for a while "I don't love him anymore. I mean, I do love him you know? He's been a huge part of my life and he's one of my closest friends, he's actually a really nice guy" Rose snorted at that then she raised her hands when I glared at her.

"I'm just not in love with him anymore, I can't feel the spark that existed when we first started dating, that need to be with him and make him smile… he has such a beautiful smile" I smiled remembering his radiant infectious smile "and I have no idea how to break things up with him. I don't want to lose him" I felt a tear roll down my right cheek. I quickly wiped it away and looked up to the sky to gain some control.

I felt Rose's hand on my shoulder as she tried to comfort me.

"He'll understand Bella, you've known each other forever, even if he's angry and sad at first, he'll come around eventually and you'll go back to being friends. I'm sure he wants you in his life as much as you want him in yours. I've seen how he looks at you, despite all my insults and remarks, I know that he cares for you and it's the only reason why I haven't kicked his ass to the curb yet. Maybe you two aren't meant to be together, talk to him and sort things out. I'm here for you, you know that right?"

I gave her a nod and she brought me in for a hug, with my head lying on her shoulder and he head lying on mine. We sat there for a while in silence, until the delivery boy arrived with our food. I waited outside with him as he handed me 3 bags filled with Chinese food, while Rose went inside to get her wallet.

After Rose paid the guy, we went back inside to have lunch. We made small talk while eating, with Alice suggesting ideas to Emmett for the makeover, Emmett refusing most of the ideas, the rest of us laughing at Alice's pout at every refusal and her increasing frustration with Emmett's 'Lack of creativity' as she put it.

At one point during the discussion, where Emmett wouldn't back down and was currently having a glaring contest with Alice, Edward leaned in and whispered to me "I gotta give it to your brother, he's holding up quite good for someone who's only experienced Alice for less than 10 hours"

For the life of me, I couldn't stop the shiver that ran down my spine at his proximity and the feeling of his breath on my neck. I got lost in the feeling and started imagining the sensation of his lips nibbling my ear. I felt the blush forming on my cheeks. I felt bold in that moment, I turned towards him, with a smirk on my lips, saying "We Swans don't back down from a challenge".

Our faces were inches away and I could feel his breath on my face. I saw him looking at my lips and I felt my heart skip a beat. But the moment was ruined when Alice gave up and huffed out loud in annoyance. I wasn't completely sure whether to be angry or thankful for Alice's outburst. What I did know for sure was that I was definitely attracted to Edward.

Sometime later, the U-haul truck arrived carrying the office furniture and gym equipment. We got back to work and thankfully by 8 pm we were exhausted but the office was completely furnished and ready to be used while the gym equipment were huddled in the middle of the room awaiting to be placed at their right place once the makeover was finished. Emmett gave Alice 2 weeks to finish the work because he wanted to open the gym by mid June.

After saying our goodbyes, Emmett and I headed back to our apartment. I was so tired that I could sleep standing. I took a hot shower to relax my muscles, put my pajamas on and crawled into bed. Before falling asleep, I heard my phone beeping signaling a message, but it was pushed away from my mind by dreams of a green eyed, bronze haired guy.

I woke up the next morning at 11 am with a smile on my face. First Monday in a while that I was able to sleep in, not to mention the memory of the dreams lingering in the back of my mind of Edward and I in a beautiful meadow.

I got out of bed, went to the bathroom to wash my face and brush my teeth. I decided to postpone the shower until I've had some coffee. I entered the kitchen and noticed the note on the counter from Emmett. It read _I went to meet Alice at the gym. Feel free to join and help me out. And Jake called, he said to call him back_

I sighed after reading the last part. I can't postpone talking with Jake anymore, I decided to call him after showering. I prepared myself a cup of coffee and went to sit in the living room, grabbing the current book I've been reading "50 shades of Grey" usually I'm more into classic, Jane Austin style, type of books but this series has been gaining a lot of attention so I thought I'd give it a shot. So far, it's been good. Anastasia seems like an independent, strong woman but the poor girl has been getting whiplashes from Christian's mood. I guess that's why it's called fifty shades. I had read 6 pages while sipping my coffee when my cell beeped. A text from Jake

_Bella you can't keep ignoring me. It's not like I cheated or anything. Can you please just call me back? If I don't hear from you soon I'm coming over… Love you_

Well there goes my chance of having a quiet, peaceful morning. I decided to text him back

_Jake, I'm not ignoring you. I've been busy helping Emmett set up the gym and I crashed as soon as I came home last night and I just woke up. I'll text you later where to meet up and we'll talk then._

I hit sent and put my phone away continuing my morning routine. At around 12, I decided to take a shower then I texted Jake to meet me at a pizza place approximately midway between both of our apartments at 1:30 pm. Jake live a few block away, he chose this apartment when he moved to be near me. A couple of minutes later my phone beeped with a text with Jake's approval.

I put on some jeans and a white tank top with my navy gray BU hoodie, it looked like it might rain. I applied some makeup, a bit of foundation, blush and mascara. I decided to let my hair dry naturally since it was now 1:10 pm and I didn't want to be late.

I texted Emmett that I was going to have lunch with Jake so that he wouldn't worry about me since I won't be joining them at the gym any time soon. I locked the door and headed out of the building and started the walk towards the restaurant.

I reached the restaurant at 1:25pm, I looked around and saw that Jake had already arrived and was sitting at a booth in the corner. He lifted his head when he heard someone come in, when he saw that it was me he lifted his hand and waved accompanied by the famous Jacob Black smile. I really did not want to break his heart. I started towards the table, giving him a small smile, he got up and gave me a quick kiss on the lips and said "Bella babe, I missed you so much, sit sit" I sat across from him noticing the slight frown on his face. I knew he was expecting me to sit next to him as usual but I needed some space if I was going to do this now.

"Jake we need to talk"

"We will, we will, let's order first" he said raising his hand to get the waiter's attention.

In a way, I was relieved that Jake's postponing the talk and I was really hungry so the faster the food came the better. I ordered a small pepperoni pizza while Jake ordered a medium four cheese pizza and we got a large bottle of water to drink.

I took a deep breath and started to say "Look Jake, we…"

"Bella don't do this, I know I haven't been the best boyfriend recently but I'll change, I swear I'll try harder, please" he cut me off and reached across the table to put his hand over mine.

His eyes were pleading, I couldn't look at him any longer, I withdrew my hand from under his, suddenly my hands seeming interesting to observe in my lap.

"Bells…"

"Jake please let me talk" I said quietly rubbing my face, I took another deep breath to steady my nerves "I don't want you to change Jacob, I love you the way you are but I'm no longer in love with you." I looked up to see his reaction, he was sitting back on the bench, and shoulders slumped. He wouldn't look me in the eye and it hurt me that I was hurting him.

"Please look at me Jake, I don't want to lose you." I whispered.

"Then why are you doing this? We can make this work, I know we can" he said it with so much passion that I almost believed him but I knew better because I've been trying to make it work for the past couple of months and nothing's changed.

The waiter came back at that moment with our order. I poured myself a glass of water and took a sip.

Once the waiter was out of earshot, I said "I've been feeling this way for months now, and I know you have too, that's why you prefer spending time with your friends. Somewhere along the way, we drifted apart and lost all romantic feelings towards each other. We both deserve better than what we're offering each other, this isn't how it's supposed to be when two people are meant to be together."

"What if we don't find anyone better?" he looked so vulnerable at that moment despite his big built. Jake rivaled Emmett with his muscles and towering figure.

"Then we'll both still be single by 40 and we can just get back together" I tried to joke which earned me a chuckle from him.

I reached across the table to put my hand over his "Seriously now, you are an amazing guy Jacob Black and any girl would be lucky to have you, you just need to find the one worthy of you who makes you as happy as you make her. We have to believe it'll come true." The last part was mostly to myself.

He nodded "Okay Bells, but if we're still single by 40 I'm taking you up on your offer" he smiled sheepishly.

I chuckled "Deal"

We settled into a comfortable silence after that. We ate our meals while chatting about his weekend camping and how Paul had fallen while climbing a tree and broke his leg, I wasn't that sorry for him, he's not my favorite guy from the pack (as Paul referred to their group). Idiot. I told him about my weekend, excluding of course the dance with Edward, I didn't want Jacob to think that had anything to do with our breakup. Nothing was probably going to ever happen between Edward and me, he's way out of my league, I thought sadly. Things felt normal between us, like everything is back in place and neither one of us had to feel obliged to feel more than friendship towards the other. We spent 2 hours in that booth, talking about our futures. I was starting a summer job in 2 weeks at Newton's appliance store and Jake was planning on expanding his garage since work is going strong.

After parting ways with Jake, I decided to head to the gym to help Emmett and Alice with whatever Alice has created. I hoped my brother was able to keep up with her. I chuckled internally at the thought of small, nice Alice terrorizing huge, although as nice Emmett.

When I got out of the cab, I noticed the silver Volvo parked outside of the gym. My heart started racing on its own, at the possibility that Edward might be inside with them. I tried to calm my heart and mind by rationalizing that perhaps Alice decided to drive her the Volvo instead of her Porsche.

My legs couldn't carry me faster inside the gym. Once inside I heard some shouting, I frowned and went into the main hall. The scene unfolding was more comic than anything else. Emmett and Alice were having an argument about something with Emmett towering over the little girl although she was facing him head on. With about half a meter difference in height. To the side Edward was sitting on the floor with his back to the wall and earphones in place. His head was leaned back with his eyes closed. He looked so serene and peaceful, almost asleep. I kept staring at him, noticing his adam's apple moved when he swallowed and then, as if to torture me, he licked his lips and in that moment I didn't think I'd seen anything sexier than Edward licking his lips. I felt myself biting my lower lip, as thoughts of Edward and his wet lips engulfed my mind and I found myself imagining the feeling his tongue on my lips and body. I felt myself getting wet with heat surging across my body. Suddenly he opened his eyes and looked at my direction. I knew I'd been caught staring and that I was probably blushing furiously but I couldn't divert my gaze. The green in his eyes turned a shade darker as his eyes descended towards my lips.

The sudden taste of copper in my mouth made me realize that I'd bitten too hard.

"Bella!" Alice shouted exasperated "I need you to talk some sense into your brother's thick head!" I turned to look at Alice as she approached me.

"What's going on?"

"I'm suggesting that we split this big hall into 2 rooms, a small one right there" she pointed towards one of the corners in the back "where you can offer Zumba, yoga and all kind of classes but Emmett" she shot him a glare "wants the gym to be 'manly'" she said so rolling her eyes "and he doesn't want to offer any classes. I've been trying to explain to him how this will be good for business and attracts a wider range of customers."

Emmett jumped in "And I've been trying to get her to understand that there's no way we can build this room by mid June and besides I can't afford it."

"I told you, we'll lend you the money! And I can definitely have it done in 10 days" Alice huffed.

I sighed. It feels like I've been doing that a lot lately. I knew that my brother will never accept money from anyone, he's too proud sometimes "Alice, we can't accept your money…"

"Oh my God! What's with you Swan people?! You guys pay as much as you can and the rest is on us and you can allow me to use the gym whenever I want. Lifetime subscription to the gym! How about that?"

That seemed fair, I know that Emmett still has some money saved so the amount taken from Alice wouldn't be much. I looked at Emmett who seemed to be pondering her offer. Finally, he let out a breath and accepted which got Alice all excited and she jumped up and hugged Emmett.

"Finally, it's about time that you two agreed" Edward said getting up and coming towards us "Bella" he nodded his head as hello while keeping a good clear distance from me. Something seemed off.

"Hey Edward, they gave you headache or not yet?" I tried to joke.

"Yeah something like that" he just nodded. Alice hit him on his shoulder "Oh shut up! This is the first argument we've had all day. We agreed on everything else graciously."

"How was lunch with Jacob?" Emmett asked. It didn't escape me how Edward stiffened at the mention of my now ex-boyfriend. That was weird.

"It was good, we talked and sorted things out and we decided that …" I was about to tell Emmett, and indirectly Edward, that Jake and I broke up but Edward interrupted me speaking to his sister "Alice, if you're done here, let's head home. I have couple of things I need to take care of."

I noticed how Alice was looking at Edward questionably. They seemed to be having a mental conversation when finally Alice rolled her eyes at her brother and said "Yes, we did enough for today. I'll see you tomorrow Emmett" she gave him another hug "and you too Bella, maybe we can go shopping tomorrow" she smiled and we hugged. Then Edward merely said a goodbye without even glancing in our direction and the two siblings left.

"What's gotten into him?" I whispered more to myself.

"What?" Emmett asked

"huh? Oh nothing, never mind… Jake and I broke up" I told him

Emmett nodded his head while he came over and hugged me. I loved his bear hugs, it always made me feel safe. "I'm not that surprised. It didn't seem like you two were happy together for a while now."

I shrugged "we decided that it's best that we remain only friends"

Emmett stepped back and help me at arm's length saying "come on, I'll buy you some desert" he wiggled his eyebrows at me. He knows I would never say no to some chocolate. It always made me feel better.

We closed up the gym and went to get some desert. Emmett updated me on the changes that he and Alice decided to make and then Rose joined us. After a while, the three of us headed back to our apartment. I took my book and went to my bedroom to read.

I must've fallen asleep while reading, because that night I dreamt of Edward Cullen as Christian Grey and myself as Anastasia Steele and we were engaging in some seriously steamy and hot activities.


End file.
